Gandhi
|catalogue number = CC1104 CC7261 |rating = |running time = 181 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }} Gandhi is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 6th August 1990, It got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 2nd October 1995 and it got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 1st April 1996. Description Cast * Ben Kingsley as Mahatma Gandhi * Rohini Hattangadi as Kasturba Gandhi * Roshan Seth as Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru * Saeed Jaffrey as Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel * Virendra Razdan as Maulana Azad * Candice Bergen as Margaret Bourke-White * Edward Fox as Brigadier General Reginald Dyer * John Gielgud as the 1st Baron Irwin * Trevor Howard as Judge R. S. Broomfield, the presiding judge in Gandhi's sedition trial. * John Mills as the 3rd Baron Chelmsford * Shane Rimmer as Commentator * Martin Sheen as Vince Walker, a fictional journalist based partially on Webb Miller. * Ian Charleson as Reverend Charles Freer Andrews * Athol Fugard as General Jan Smuts * Geraldine James as Mirabehn (Madeleine Slade) * Alyque Padamsee as Muhammad Ali Jinnah * Amrish Puri as Khan (in South Africa) * Ian Bannen as Senior Officer Fields * Richard Griffiths as Collins * Nigel Hawthorne as Kinnoch * Richard Vernon as Sir Edward Albert Gait, Lieutenant-Governor of Bihar and Orissa * Michael Hordern as Sir George Hodge * Shreeram Lagoo as Gopal Krishna Gokhale * Terrence Hardiman as Ramsay MacDonald * Om Puri as Nahari * Bernard Hill as Sergeant Putnam * Daniel Day-Lewis as Colin, a young man who insults Gandhi and Andrews * John Ratzenberger as American Lt. Driver for Bourke-White * Pankaj Mohan as Gandhi's first secretary, Mahadev Desai * Pankaj Kapur as Gandhi's second secretary, Pyarelal Nayyar * Anang Desai as Acharya Kripalani * Dilsher Singh as Khan Abdul Ghaffar Khan (Frontier Gandhi) * Günther Maria Halmer as Hermann Kallenbach * Peter Harlowe as Lord Louis Mountbatten * Harsh Nayyar as Nathuram Godse * Supriya Pathak as Manu * Neena Gupta as Abha * Tom Alter as Doctor at Aga Khan Palace * Alok Nath as Tyeb Mohammed * Mohan Agashe as Tyeb Mohammed's Friend Credits Opening (Original 1990 release) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Warning screen * Tracking control screen (1988-1991) (Normal) * RCA Columbia Pictures International Video logo (1988-1992) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1990 * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Gandhi (1982) Closing (Original 1990 release) * End of Gandhi (1982) * Closing Credits Film * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1995 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1995 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Gandhi (1982) Closing (1995 Re-release) * End of Gandhi (1982) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Gandhi (1982) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Gandhi (1982) * Closing Credits Film * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info 1995 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1995 with clips of "Ghostbusters", "Gandhi", "Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey", "Willow", "Steel Magnolis" and "A League of Their Own". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection".Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:BBFC PG Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1995 Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1990 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992